destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins/Synopsis
This is a synopsis of the events of Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. As there is no current 'act' structure for DTG0, it will be separated by Gatekeeper battle, and the switch from the Minecraft Forums to the Terraria Forums. Minecraft Forums Thread The Beginning to Gatekeeper One At the start of the game, many players wound up being transported into the mysterious Zeroth server just in time to see two figures arguing - quickly revealed to be a then-gamma rank Richard and UserZero. The argument quickly escalated, and it was revealed that Richard came to the Zeroth Server in an attempt to assassinate UserZero for her Omega Plus rank. UserZero, however, was prepared for this very event, and exploited Richard's lack of understanding of the Godmodding Ladder as well as his ambition to throw himself into a death trap - also making clear her intentions to kill everyone present. She also hinted that something of importance was going on in the world's Yggdrasil. Richard quickly asked the players for an alliance to take down UserZero as a response. And with that, the Zeroth War begun. UserZero spent little time being passive; after a failed attempt to deal a devastating blow to Richard via exploitation of his weakness of Tubas, she summoned her first boss: The Colegmerate, the Chief Sanitation Officer of Godmodding Incorporated and a giant mishmash of creepers into a vague octopus shape. With him came a brief appearance of a lady in beige, bearing mechanical wings and granting UserZero a Clentaminator for her use. It was around this time that a certain guide to Destroy the Godmodder resurfaced; sadly, this version proved to be unreliable in loading its contents (read: the GM was really busy and couldn't). They were also introduced to the sheer versatility having infinite accounts(ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss) could impart. Soon after, the Scribe's creation of a SPC-914 copy caused one of the Ancestors, The Captain, to appear, insanely enraged; at the same time, WeegeeWeArrr, a Beta-Plus ranked godmodder, appeared due to a player's earlier attempts to attack 'the godmodder' with a star backfired, as was typical, and sought to kill Richard for his rank; and finally, the machinations of The Serpent caused yet another Chasm to appear, blocking all sides. This chasm event, however, was merely the herald of the appearance of a being known as the Soul of the Core: A Cerberus-like hound with powers over gravitation. Having been freed by Serpent, the Soul pledged its life to serving his new master. ((Note: when this boss was killed has yet to be recorded.)) Meanwhile, while the players rushed to earn the Captain's approval, Crusher48 brought forth the idea of separating from his then-Neutral faction and splitting off into a faction specifically dedicated to fighting both godmodders. A few others agreed, and the very next turn the Godslayers were formed, with the Captain joining the faction immediately. Soon, UserZero lured the players over to the impenetrable barrier that marked the first 'gate' they needed to pass to reach Yggdrasil. A basketball hoop fell from the sky shortly after, and soon enough UserZero returned, heralding her first Gatekeeper boss, Charles Barkley, as well as the cast of Barkley: Shut Up And Jam Gaiden. Ultimately, his whole crew and the man himself died within four turns, but not before his brutal mechanical power allowed him to fieldwipe the non-PZ entities, nearly twice. In the process, Star, one of the players, made a bargain with a dark entity, which corrupted his normal body and forced it to become a long-standing entity. Post-battle, UserZero tapped into the powers of the mysterious Umbral One to make everyone vulnerable. Some facts on UserZero also surfaced in this battle, including her loathing of Richard and the Anti-Godmodders as a whole was a recent development, that her ability to turn into a liquid form may be a godmodding ability, her full mastery over altgeddon, and that her Terrors treat her as their collective mother for unknown reasons. The Second Gatekeeper UserZero bounced back quickly, summoning a pack of six mercenaries. This became relevant a turn or two later, when one of the six summons-the Aurin Esper-was assaulted by the Twitch Hivemind courtesy of minor player cusionmantis, then by sentient demon mustard by Bomber57. The end result was a psionically-enhanced, warp-twisted being who would become Twitchy, the Hivemind Incarnate. Also occurring during this time were two events: Herobrine's (not to be confused with The Lord) sudden appearance for a game, and the appearance of Phantom Walker, who was here for some murder. Herobrine ultimately awarded The Sleuth a shield, while Phantom Walker aggravated everyone, the real Walker included. Later, the actions of Walker cause a figure known as the Psy-Godmodder (not to be confused with the Psi-Godmodder), ranking at Gamma Plus-the next rank Richard needed to climb on the Godmodding Ladder. Shortly thereafter, UserZero summoned her second terror and Godmodding Incorporated's chief of security, The Chief. Psy-Godmodder was the first to go, committing suicide via canoe to deny Richard his rank-but then locking in a pair of charges made by the Sleuth and the Golem (the Ancestor of insert_generic_username), called 'comic.' Once the players reached the second Gate, it was revealed that the source of the dark power that corrupted Star's body was none other than the Umbral One, who chose to make Star his host; he fled to Yggdrasil at once. Meanwhile, the players were confronted with a giant deck of cards. The very next turn, they were once again confronted by Twitchy, as well as the dead corpse of Isaac's Mom, who had just been murdered by Twitchy. Twitchy took Mom's roll as the second Gatekeeper, utilizing Mom's organs. The turn immediately after, Hezetor finally managed to murder Phantom Walker, taking his mask, and picking up hints of another timeline-one much less pleasant than the one they were in now. Soon enough, the comic charge finished, spawning in sans. However, sans spawned in exactly 1000 blocks away from where the main battlefield was, such that he would take 10 turns to get over there. The next turn, UserZero pulled an ultimatum to the Anti-Zero and Gottestoter players: Surrender, or UserZero would push down on a plunger detonater. Naturally, everyone calmly refused. It was also revealed that the Chief's seeming weakness to sunlight wasn't actually a weakness to actual sunlight. It was at this time that a Christmas hiatus was declared; when the Hiatus was over, UserZero was too busy murdering Santa Clause to act. At this point, things calmed down a bit and the fight against Twitchy continued relatively normally, with players puzzling out the weaknesses in her incredible defense and sans threatening UserZero over chat. The Chief finally died, gurgling something about a 'Caster' figure. The Imperator-Chef Class Titan was summoned as the first Anti-Zero boss. For a horrific attempt at speech-making, Star accidentally made his entities defect and his summoned mechsuit hijacked by an unknown force. Eventually, Twitchy's shield was lowered by timely pressure plates and bombs. Finally, due to a charge made by The Scribe, Flowey appeared, striking a deal between the two. After all of this, sans finally arrived, explaining parts of his backstory and calling out UserZero and Richard, claiming that none of the present factions were any better and proceeding to unleash his insane gimmick; 1,000 damage to all factions at once, for every action ever taken. Fortunately, shortly after his arrival, the Golem successfully killed Twitchy. (It was a turn later revealed that Twitchy merely retreated to the Thoughtways; but Twitchy, upon an accidental re-summoning, opted to just leave anyways.) UserZero proceeded to pull down the plunger detonator, as promised. A lot proceeded to happen, the first of which being that the Universe known as Universe 2 was utterly detonated by the application of a Dragon Charge-a powerful Godmodding explosive. The second is that a figure known as "$HaveARottenDay$," or just Rotten, appeared and asked UserZero what was going on, whereupon UserZero pinned the entirety of the blame of the situation upon Richard, as well as the existence of the Dark Carnival upon the server. The third is that the now-named Zeroth Server became the host to a considerable host of recently deceased players who had resurrected within their Minecraft avatars, including a great deal of the Descendants. Finally, the sun of the server moved out of position, revealing it to be the Temple of the Gods, AKA the base of operations for Team Mojang in Minecraft; Notch proceeded to come out and berate Richard for his behavior and role in all of this, simultaneously admitting that he doesn't quite believe Richard had blown up the Earth. The Third Gatekeeper and the Transition The Gottestoters were not going to take this laying down. Crusher48 spearheaded the summoning of the Hyperstorm, the first GS-aligned boss, and proceeded to try to deliver evidence of UserZero's guilt to Rotten. However, the collected data was corrupted by an unknown source, and Crusher48's persistence in other areas failed to provide sufficient evidence. The most important acquisition the Gottestoters made during this time, however, was that sans, after some really good convincing, was swayed to join the GS faction. It was also discovered that a massive wall had risen up around a 10,000 by 10,000 block area, with Yggdrasil as the centerpoint. Shortly thereafter, Star destroyed his now-enemy Mechsuit, revealing the pilot as none other than the Omega-ranked Godmodder, reallyjoel's dad. His cheery attitude contrasted with his allegiance to UserZero for reasons he could not divulge, and he left the field immediately. The same turn, UserZero freaked out due to the appearance of a clown on the field. The battle against sans went on, as sans unleashed ever more devastating attacks. Star, meanwhile, discovered a tenuous link between the Umbral One and UserZero's immense, barely-controlled rage against both Richard and the Anti-Godmodders. The Sleuth nearly scored a kill on the Hyperstorm, who ultimately died due to an integrity malfunction. In response to being denied a boss kill twice, ascended to become the ultimate salt-based lifeform in Fiction. Battlefury13, at around the same time, slew the Imperator Chef Class Titan. At some point, two tapes (labeled 1 and 2) were found, apparently linked to UserZero. Finally, The Flaming Toast unleashed a charge to obliterate the wall separating the Battlefield from the rest of the Server, earning the watch of Rotten and the invitation from a gaggle of Endermen to visit Moog City, the Last Free City of the Endermen. Soon enough, Star challenged UserZero to a duel to the death. UserZero was competent enough to avoid taking any damage whatsoever-though Star's subsequent and sudden death caused UserZero to become so focused upon it that Pionoplayer later damaged UserZero. Star wound up in Limbo for an extended duration, while Captain Falcon took his place on the battlefield. Plans also took form to restore the former Earth. Then, the Pact was completed. The Golem, MythicZoologist, The Sleuth, Bomber57, Crystalcat, and finally the Scribe sacrificed themselves to Flowey (with CobaltShade/W32Coravint providing additional empowerment in the form of the Monitor). However, this action triggered a FATE, and summoned Chara- revealing that the third gate had been inadvertently destroyed in advance, leaving Chara free to act. It also resonated with Yggdrasil and summoned six Coffins- terrifying scythe wielders in the shape of coffins- threatening Flowey for his actions in creating a Save file for Destroy the Godmodder 0. Flowey's life was unexpectedly short: he spent one turn absolutely devastating the field, but due to, in part, a lot of OOC balancing issues and in part UserZero's former possession of the six previous SOULs that Flowey used to attain his penultimate form, UserZero instantly slew him the turn after, also slaying the Coffins in the process. Chara, however, remained, as the Third Gatekeeper. Flowey remained for one last burst to restrain UserZero-this turned to drama as the award was ultimately given to a newcomer, on Tazz's judgement that not only did most of the competitors summon Flowey (ergo getting the spoil for a boss they summoned), but of the two that didn't and were ergo valid, Pionoplayer's massive attack did not cut to the same standard of creativity as the newcomer's despite the massive size difference. Around the same time, the number 1 tape was played by Revan (who retrieved it). This detailed UserZero's life immediately prior to realizing the power of godmodding, including her apparently shoving Richard into a tuba, Richard and UserZero attempting identity theft of the other, mentions of a fictional character doing things in her house, the fact that Richard and UserZero definitely know one another personally, and her ascending to the role. She also started to explain how she managed to gain control of Chara and how it relates to sans and Flowey. It turns out that Chara's current state was a punishment levied on UserZero for attempting to rebel at the end of Undertale; UserZero beat Chara, then forced Chara to slay every living thing on the planet while she strip-mined everything of value, then revived sans, Flowey and Asgore, allowing sans to kill Chara forever, with sans unknowing for a very long time. sans, ultimately, did not survive. After whittling down his immense dodge chance, the combined backlash of the Hyperstorm's death and Richard's precision rock throw ultimately killed sans. Everything went monochrome as Richard and sans had one last talk, wherein sans accused Richard of being just another psycho, but imploring him to stop UserZero. The same turn, the Bosspedia was discovered, containing a reasonably short list of bosses-including future bosses, which leaked the existence of Flumpty Bumpty's Mecha of Horror in advance. Meanwhile, UserZero executed a charged ability to start purging the Dark Carnvial from her server. The result summoned the Paradox Casino, a floating fortress/casino powered by paradox energies and staffed by Jokefkera, the fusion of Joker and Kefka, Siamese twin style. Its very first turn was spent accidentally murdering itself by its own paradoxes, including Haruhi the Trope Goddess performing interior redecorations. Dimentio had also revealed himself as being in the Paradox Casino. As the battle ran on, the charge to recreate Earth was finally finished... But an unfortunate lack of charge forced the creators to launch it directly into the Zeroth Server and put it into place manually rather than just put it there. Everyone on the server freaked out, and UserZero spun the event to make it look like the Anti-Zeroes were going to use it to perform the mother of all colony drops and destroy the Zeroth Server. UserZero also announced her intentions to 'divert its course' and smash it into her enemies. A massive fight to save the new Earth ensued. What also ensued was the discovery of Erelye's newest event, wherein players could barter knowledge (or their soul) for alchemical ingredients and/or a spot in VISCES. Eventually, Richard managed to pin down Chara's weakness: UserZero was keeping Chara under control via a curse. He further pinned it down as being {-_-}, which was exactly the shape of Chara's face. Hezetor managed to shove a piece of chocolate between Chara's lips, breaking the curse and giving Chara's autonomy back. Chara proceeded to self-terminate, granting Hezetor a spoil of War, and knocking UserZero backwards a considerable distance. Erelye wheeled and dealed with Descendants while everyone forced down the Paradox Casino, finally destroying it. However, Jokefkera escaped, and Dimentio gave warning to what was about to come next. What came next was the absolute destruction of the Zeroth Disc, immediately glitching out the game. Fortunately, an unknown figure proceeded to stop the total shutdown of the game, hack in, and explain the situation a bit: the Zeroth Disc of Destroy the Godmodder, in the grand tradition of the discs failing to survive before the war ended, had been utterly destroyed by the Chaos Butterfly due to shenanigans in a certain memo game (and, OOC, due to Minecraft Community Forums being declared a lost cause for formatting). However, the Figure was in a position to repair the disc and keep everyone alive. He had temporarily tossed everyone into the Voidcity of Aetheria in another time for the purposes of repair, asking the players to hang on. Terraria Community Forums Transition to Gatekeeper Four After a bit more than a week in Aetheria, The Nonexistent Tazz and company received a message by the unknown figure who repaired the Zeroth Disc; it turned out to be none other than The Red, one of the Dark Carnival's Mirthful Messiahs. He proceeded to explain the sheer level of damage to space-time that had been incurred by constant Paradoxes and the strain of the godmodding wars, and how that the only real way to undo the damage was to exploit a location known as the Exception; where the Source Code of Reality ends and begins, and where Multiversal Resets could occur. He also explained that UserZero is getting in the way of this due to UserZero's machinations in Yggdrasil, and that something in Yggdrasil had to be destroyed in order to perform the reset. He also displayed contempt for the nature of the Dark Carnival-and the IDPD and PAES that jointly opposed them and would see him dead. The battle resumed right where it left off, with the Earth still hovering in midair. In the depths of Limbo, Star came across the Codex Mark Animam, an encyclopedia on Soul Marks. He used it to determine that he had possessed the Soul Mark Constrata and that Tabbu had the Soul Mark Olympia-and was dubbed the second worst user of the ability, with the worst user period censored. The same turn, UserZero introduced the Caster-Entity Resource Manager of Godmodding Incorporated. Before the battle could go on, however, everyone was interrupted by the unexpected arrival of a Waluigi-Thyme enhanced Flumpty Bumpty, aka Flumpty Waalumpty. He proceeded to reveal a tape, like the other two before it, labeled "9,000,000,000,000,000.000+." Flumpty Waalumpty proceeded to threaten the Descendants at the Fourth Gate before the clip played. The clip took place on the Ninth of September 2015, aka the day that Destroy the Godmodder 0 started in real time, detailing a meeting that occurred between UserZero and The_King_of_Pane on that day. It revealed many things at once: The true nature of the Umbral one, UserZero's Wings (created from shards of the Plot Forces), UserZero's thoughts on her fight with the Incarnate, the existence of the Time Loops and UserZero's ability to retain her memories throughout all of them, the fact that something within Yggdrasil had caused this, the Dark Carnival's base of operations being within a location known as the Ruins of Memory, the Paradoxical existence of two Alpha Timelines, the existence of the Black (and his effects on the 'Black' timeline VISCES for a demonstration of power), UserZero's vested interest in the destruction of the Dark Carnival was personal, the fact that this Black figure was still active in the White Timeline, specifically the Terraria Godmodding War, and no longer constituted being 'the Black,' for all due intents and purposes; and, of course, the knowledge that Pane and UserZero were working together. This also managed to 'penetrate' Richard's imposed mental block on knowledge regarding the last Godmodding Wars. The tape also showcased how Pane managed to break into the PAES headquarters and retrieve Build- last shown in DTG2's Epilogue to be deep within PAES custody. Build and Pane briefly encountered the IDPD's leader, the Hunter, but managed an escape. The end result of the video clip really only spurred on Richard's desire to kill UserZero, rather than wane it. The turn later, players rejoiced as the New Earth managed to leave the server-making UserZero look like a mildly paranoid loon to the entirety of its residents in the process- and recreate itself in Universe B as Indalo. Dozens of displaced citizens of the old Earth near-instantly came to re-settle their old world turned new, and mass thanks were turned towards the Descendants responsible. Meanwhile, in Limbo, Star was faced down by both Chara and the body he possessed, Frisk, with Chara giving Star a choice: Free Chara, an Agent of the Conflict, from his bonds with Frisk, and ergo freeing both from Limbo, or abstaining from doing so and thus trapping them both here. Star ultimately chose to free Frisk, leaving Chara very well satisfied. Then, the culmination of hours of secret planning burst forth into the Godslayer pact, as mass defections occurred from the Anti-Zeroes and Pro-Zeroes to the Gottestoters, infuriating Richard as a pact of eight, including many of the new defections, summoned the powerful Zerisek, the Soulless Vessel. At the same time, the works of the Scribe and Battlefury13 summoned the powerful second form of the Nuclear Throne (previously a mere entity) in the form of Throne II, a Nuclear Giant. Shortly after, one of Talist's more cherised characters, Mikoto, took to the field with an exceptionally complex Mindscape dungeon. The players also managed to knock back UserZero to the fourth Gate, whereupon it was revealed that Flumpty Bumpty and Birthday Boy Blam had apparently set up shop, as well as a legion of Mecha pods. An overly-complicated mechanic to construct mecha pods ensured, with many hiccups. Revan also spent some time conversing with Notch in an attempt to diplomatically sway him to the Gottestoters' side. Hezetor managed to gain auidence with the Matriarch of Moog City, from whom he extracted extensive information on Ender, and a promise of aid later. One of UserZero's entities, due to an attack, was shoved into Flumpty Bumpty's House of Horrors and was promptly, immediately murdered. The decryption of the evidence Crusher had gathered occurred, and while there were no hitches whatsoever, it was discovered that it was not UserZero but The Red who had corrupted the data. Finally, in an unexpected twist, Flumpty Bumpty turned out to be totally uninformed of his status as a Gatekeeper, and was caught peeling off armor plating that gave his House of Horrors trillions of HP. Fortunately for Flumpty, his Thyme-empowered counterpart appeared and metamorphed his House of Horrors into Flumpty Bumpty's Mecha of Horrors, the Fourth Gatekeeper, protecting Flumpty and Company, and UserZero calling in the one remaining Pro-Zero player left, Walker, piloting a boss-level Mechanical monstrosity known as PEACE Walker. Flumpty Waalumpty also existed for the fight, but Flumpty Waalumpty did not last a turn. Zerisek executed his most powerful maneuver to negate the power of Thyme and kill Flumpty Waalumpty in one hit, wherein he had a massive freakout, turned into a missile to spite Zerisek before he went, died and turned into scrambled eggs. At this point, Waluigi appeared, complaining about how Flumpty somehow got a hold of his Thyme, before sampling the scrambled eggs and declaring them to be delicious, rewarding the OP King (ultimately responsible) a full six-dose bottle of Thyme. On Waluigi's warning, The OP King proceeded to immediately shove it down the throat of none other than the Game Master, The Nonexistent Tazz. Waluigi declared that this averted the fate of UserZero assimilating a Trope Goddess into her being, permanently, at the cost of merely fighting two Gatekeepers at once, before disco-dancing his way off of the battlefield. Tazz, enraged by this turn of events, opted to designate Fredbear with temporary Game Master status to kill everyone in retaliation for choking on Thyme for five solid minutes, revealing himself as the Ninth Gatekeeper in the process. UserZero, seeing this and realizing how utterly stacks the odds just became in her favor, forced Pane to send 'them' in, the 'them' in question turning out to be Roxxanne and Build. Tazz realized that this wouldn't end well for any of them, so ordered them to get mecha pods of their own and threw in some link to his Thyme Power to both, for good measure. The next turn, the trio unleashed an incredibly devastating barrage of attacks, annihilating a great deal of the field. Unfortunately for everyone, UserZero proceeded to take them all and blend them together into the abomination that was named Yuuki-Chan, harbinger of the Anime Girl Plague- to the disgust of Pane, Richard, the Descendants, Fredbear, the recently returned Harui Suzumiya, the Captain, the Kerbal, Pontificate Oceanus and finally Notch, the last of whom did not even see Yuuki-Chan at all. Revan's calculated timing secured the GS an ally (or would have if said ally was not perpetually delayed). An immediate response was conducted by Sukard, AKA Cyanogynist, delving directly into her mindscape to eradicate the source of Yuuki-Chan's insanity. His balls stat was deemed to be 'Divinium Level' and he proceeded to gain Saint The Nonsapient God of Flamethrowers in Flamethrower Form, Champion of Holy Cleansing Fire for his bravery. Four others followed: Sp33d0n, The Flaming Toast, Pionoplayer as the King of All Elements (later changed to DarkSide due to Piono planning to take hiatus from 0), and Battlefury13. Thus began YuukiQuest, the dangerous quest to kill Yuuki-Chan's insanity from the inside out. Meanwhile, Revan was contacted by The Red, who avoided explaining his reasons in his actions regarding the data corruption and shielding UserZero's reputation, but did say that he wanted UserZero alive. In the fight itself, PEACE Walker was easily taken down, but Walker cleverly exploited the new anime girl plague to infect PEACE Walker then eject, banking on the Anime Girls killing PEACE Walker before the players could. It worked perfectly, creating Murakumo Mu and giving Walker a more-than-reasonable chance to retain his boss, a move so amazing that UserZero awarded Walker a Charge Token and a powerful katana for his services. He later proceeded to restore Mu to full sanity, returning her to the Pro-Zero side. Haruhi managed to pull off a use of her special, fully restoring one of the plague-afflicted Anime Girls to full sanity. After some confusion, she joined the ranks of CobaltShade, whereupon it was revealed that the only reason the Anime Girl Plague wasn't cured was because no sane specimens had ever been captured alive before, opening up the possibility to end the nightmare forever. Christmastime also happened, allowing players to obtain alchemies from a stocking. Noteworthy draws include the Bullet That Can Kill the Past and the Velvet Television, both implied to have some weight in plot matters. Eventually, the application of Throne II throwing Zerisek into Flumpty's mecha finally obliterated it once and for all, while Flumpty Bumpty himself screamed that it couldn't be possible. He somehow survived the whole thing, however, and proceeded to attempt to worm out of guarding the Fourth Gate by claiming he can't possibly defeat the Descendants, citing them as a superior force. UserZero, enraged by the implications, cleaved Flumpty and all of his friends in two, allowing Richard to destroy the fourth gate. However, this revealed an unexpected complication, in the form of Jean?, AKA Ender, the first Enderdragon and the Shadow of the Red Dragon. Fortunately, a brigade of Dragonslayers, a promise from the Matriarch of Moog City, arrived just in time to tank a blow of Refiner's Fire, and Ender opted to let her infinite capacity for mook-making do the fighting for her. At the same time, UserZero and the aid of the Mechanist that had previously appeared to give UserZero her Clentaminator, telling her that something was ready. That thing turned out to be the server defenses, which she cranked up from 75% to 90%. In response, the GS faction officially re-merged with the AZs, as most of them had already pretty much declared that killing Richard was a last resort anyways. The Fifth and Ninth Gatekeepers The turn immediately after, Zerisek performed an immense sacrifice (thanks to Haruhi giving him the Heroic Sacrifice Trope) to restore Yuuki-Chan to full sanity, destroying the mental incarnation in her head in the process. This led to Shadow Roxxanne stepping in, more because Roxxanne herself had a way of getting rid of a troublesome, plot-tumor feature of Shadow Roxxanne that the Shadow wanted to keep, ensuring a brief but devastating battle internally. This caused Zerisek and Yuuki-Chan to drop both spoils of war. The same turn, after much delay, Notch's promised help finally arrived in the form of an alternate-timeline Pionoplayer in a golden mecha. Both him and Notch proceeded to freak out at the presence of Jean?. The turn later, UserZero took a record-breaking 12 damage from an attack made by TT2000, aka Moniker. However, in the process, Moniker had unwittingly multi-killed an Agent of The Conflict known as You, who proceeded to multi-kill Moniker right back, before departing. Meanwhile, Hezetor proceeded to look up the Moog City Library for lore information, and stumbled across a book upon Tautological Curses. Opening it, Hezetor learned of the curse of "{ }," aka the Curse of Ignorance, a curse heavily associated with the other Mirthful Messiah, the Black. The same turn, it was rather dramatically revealed that the identity of the depowered Black was none other than Roxxanne, who was not happy about her past actions in the slightest. It also revealed that the survivors of the Black Timeline counted Chlrorin, The Operative (not to be confused with the Operators), Hezetor, Battlefury, and Talist. The same turn, the cure for the Anime Girl Plague was finally created, summoning a legion of doctors and scientists who were initially part of the first great Purge of the Anime Girl Plague, who were all too happy to receive the superpowered help and sane Anime Girls for research. Due to time compression, they managed to create a fully-functioning cure in minutes, forcibly annihilating the sanity-rending effects of the Plague by creating a counterplague, which they released, restoring the Anime Girls to sanity. The leader of the effort (NPC-wise), a Bespectacled Runemaster, then proposed to the Descendants help in founding a new void faction- the Inter-Universal Peace Corps, or the IUPC. Category:DTG0